<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【快新】意外中止 by SenY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142170">【快新】意外中止</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY'>SenY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小孩子的天真无邪给大人们带来了情感润滑。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【快新】意外中止</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有球，领养的，叫小不点。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“新一……”<br/>
快斗俯下身去亲吻足足两个月未见的另一半，极力克制和将要挣脱束缚的两种矛盾体现在他身上。但是新一好像并没有他想象中的热情，难得的一次接吻都别别扭扭的，让他一下子似乎回到了他们刚交往的时候。那时候别说工藤新一了，就连黑羽快斗自己都不懂什么是“大人的吻”，但即便如此，也能靠少年人对感情上的热情从而让他们光嘴贴嘴都能贴半小时。<br/>
新一紧紧抿着唇，他的身上还穿着西装，看上去一丝不苟，但是在快斗的拉扯下变得凌乱，新一只能窘迫地守护最后的底线。快斗在外巡演两个月，今天才回归故土。为了庆祝巡演的成功，他们带着小不点一起出去吃了顿饭。小不点这几天忙着做手工课作业，再加上今天又在外面折腾了一天，于是忍不住在回家的路上就睡着了。快斗和新一也没忍心把他叫醒，而是直接抱回了房间，帮小不点盖好了被子。</p><p>当然，接下来——<br/>
夜晚可是成年人的时间。</p><p>快斗慢条斯理地解开新一的西装扣，露出里面的白衬衫。他直接上手用指腹摩挲新一胸前的两点，企图挑起沉睡在伴侣体内的快乐。新一伸出手推着快斗的胸膛，整个人又羞又臊，说道。<br/>
“还没……唔……去洗澡……”<br/>
“好，一起？”<br/>
新一简直想要给快斗来一拳，当他不知道如果一起洗的话会变成什么样？但是快斗似乎真的有这个意愿，他撑起上身，转身下床，站在床边，俯下身，好像想要把新一打横抱起，一起进到浴室，紧接着借着洗去灰尘的名号来一场酣畅淋漓的活动。<br/>
“你——！”新一搬出了最后的杀手锏，“会吵醒小不点的！”<br/>
“那新一忍住声音就好。”快斗笑嘻嘻地提议。自从有了小不点以后，他们的夜生活的幸福指数陡然下降，怕的就是会给孩子造成不好的影响，为此他们没少麻烦隔壁家的阿笠博士，让他老人家开发开发小不点脑袋里关于科学的技能点，两个大人却像做贼一样，逮到这个空档然后准备决战到天明。但是现在的新一作为警视厅的合法顾问，每天忙得脚都不点地，好不容易有机会恩爱还要念及他前一天是否通宵办案或者后一天是否要和嫌疑人见面，若是过度的放纵就会牺牲掉他本就不多的睡眠时间，快斗也总是念及这一点怕耽误新一的休息，常常有了万分的激情却只能单纯地相拥入眠，就连睡前用来抚平急躁的互相亲吻还不能太过，怕身体出现反应以后会一发不可收拾。所以仔细算来，自从有了小不点以后，他们好像的的确确，没有再怎么熟悉过彼此的身体了。<br/>
这可憋坏了快斗，虽然现役的大魔术师也是个大忙人，但是他从和新一在一起的第一天就对天发誓自己日后一定是一个又顾事业又顾家的完美男人，这其中就包括了在房事上的一种满足和体贴。尽管有许多已婚伴侣婚后因为这一点的不尽兴导致情感出现裂痕，从这点来看似乎还要庆幸他们的感情仍然如钢铁般不可撼动……可果然……太久不发泄，确实会让人觉得有些失落。</p><p>新一今天格外矜持，显然这是不多见的。快斗也不愿意多加强迫，纯粹地为今天不寻常的另一半感到兴趣十足，为了求得真相，只好不带爱欲地仔细亲吻着新一的眉心。这种算得上是退步的举动让新一身上的锋芒也收敛了不少，反而伸出手环住快斗的脖颈，也亲亲魔术师的脸颊。<br/>
——好吧，谁说他只是纯粹地想要求得真相所以才退了步？<br/>
趁新一不注意，魔术师就用他灵活的手解开了伴侣的皮带，然后发现新一的下身其实早早就有了反应——远远比他的嘴巴还要热情，至少热情万倍。</p><p>“呜哇。”<br/>
快斗感慨。<br/>
不等新一夹起双腿想要逃避，快斗先一步跨回床上，用膝盖抵在新一的双腿间让他没法合上，又腾出一只手小心翼翼地触碰了一下鼓胀的地方。<br/>
“都已经这样了，还说不要吗？”快斗轻笑道，“新一怎么会变成这样？”<br/>
“少啰嗦……”侦探别过头去，刻意不看他，但是却咬紧了下唇，好像还有什么更为羞耻的事情将要发生似的，“要做就赶紧做。刚才在便利店你偷偷拿了一盒套对吧？”<br/>
“果然被你发现了。”快斗说着，从裤兜里掏出了一盒全新、没拆过的安全套，直接动手撕开外面的塑料，然后打开盒子，从里面拿出一个轻薄的片状物品来——他故意将整个动作表现得极为暧昧，为的就是不断戳刺新一的羞耻的底线。<br/>
“两个月没有碰新一，我这边已经没有办法再忍耐下去了。”魔术师把脸埋进侦探的发窝里，轻轻地吻着，“不知道新一有什么想法。”<br/>
侦探舒服得哼哼，但是并未直接回答魔术师的话。不过在一起这么多年，在这种时候强装冷静他还是做得到的，就比如现在，侦探竭力让自己面无表情地亲手脱去魔术师身上的衣物。先是西装，然后是领带……他的魔术师俯下身去啄吻他的脖颈和耳侧，两个人陷进柔软的床铺里。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈——”<br/>
小不点揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，手上抱着一只怪盗基德的玩偶，轻轻打开了房门。幸好快斗和新一进房间的时候关上了大灯，只留了一盏昏暗的床头灯。快斗发誓他已经很久没有用出怪盗时候的手速了，他极为迅速地掀起新一身下的被褥，然后把侦探盖了个结结实实，只留一双眼睛，然后两个人还极为默契的对视了一下，新一便刷地一下闭上了眼。等到小不点眨眨眼看清眼前的画面时，也只能看到被子最后落下的一角，以及感受到一阵风。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
快斗立刻戴上了扑克脸，装作什么都没有发生，又不着痕迹地揉了揉新一的发顶，然后翻身坐在床沿，隔绝了小不点对新一的视线。他很确定回家的时候小不点睡得很熟，这么快就醒了也可能是因为他要起床尿尿了。果然吃饭的时候不应该纵容他喝那么多的果汁。<br/>
小不点用双手紧紧抱着玩偶，走到快斗面前，快斗顺势把他抱了起来。然后小不点又问道：“妈妈呢？”<br/>
“妈妈睡着了。”快斗说，其实正在面不改色心不跳地撒谎。<br/>
“哦……”小不点似乎有点低落，他又问，“今天我可以和爸爸妈妈一起睡吗？”<br/>
快斗明显感到身后人身体一僵——开什么玩笑，就新一现在的状态……<br/>
“小男子汉要学会自己睡觉。”快斗勾起食指，刮了一下小不点的鼻头，然后抱着他站起来，走出房外，“我们不吵妈妈了。”</p><p>快斗把小不点抱回了他自己的房间，关上灯。<br/>
“那爸爸可以在旁边陪我一会儿吗？”<br/>
“嗯？”快斗坐在床边，亮起了床头的小台灯，“今天我们的小不点怎么这么粘人？”<br/>
“因为两个月没见到爸爸了。”小不点稍微把被子往上拉，遮住下半张脸，有些害羞，支支吾吾地说，“想爸爸。”<br/>
“我也想你。”快斗亲了亲小不点的额头，“这两个月没有给妈妈添麻烦吧？”</p><p>“没有。”小不点说，“但是妈妈会给我添麻烦。”<br/>
快斗突然有点疑惑：“为什么？”</p><p>“妈妈总是不好好吃饭，不好好睡觉，每天工作到很晚。”小不点说，“半夜起来尿尿的时候总是看到妈妈房间里的灯是亮着的。”<br/>
“然后我很担心妈妈，所以会要求和妈妈一起睡觉。但是妈妈总是趁我睡着的时候又爬起来工作了。”<br/>
“原来如此。所以你刚刚才会过来，对吗？”<br/>
“嗯。”小不点点点头，“但是今天妈妈竟然这么早就睡着了。”<br/>
不忍拆穿背后真相的快斗附和道：“他可能真的累了。”</p><p>“也许还有一种可能。”小不点装作高深莫测似的，摆摆手，让快斗附耳过来，然后在他耳边小小声地说，“只有爸爸在身边，妈妈才能放心地睡。其实妈妈很想你哦。”<br/>
快斗快要笑出声了：“你这又是从哪里学到的？”<br/>
“老师说的，‘爱就是互相依靠’。爸爸出差了，妈妈就失去依靠了。而且妈妈平常也很想爸爸，经常看你的照片。”<br/>
“是吗？但是有一点你说错了，小不点也是妈妈的依靠。”后来快斗想了想，发现他的确不知道这一点，睹物思人这种事不管怎么听都不像是新一会做出来的事情，“不过妈妈真的会经常看照片吗？”<br/>
“他还总是说爸爸要是快点回来就好了……啊，你可不能说出去，妈妈让我保密来着。”<br/>
“哦……”发现了什么不得了又甜蜜的秘密的快斗笑了笑，他揉了揉小不点的头顶，“那么，现在爸爸回来了，妈妈有了依靠，我们的小勇士也无需担心其他，可以放心地睡了。”<br/>
“嗯……”小不点本来就有了困意，支撑自己说完了这些话后就迷迷糊糊睡了过去。快斗悄声关掉了小台灯，最后掩上了房门。</p><p>等到他回到房间时正好撞上急急忙忙换了身睡袍准备出来看看情况的新一，他比了个噤声的手势，把人搂回房里，然后仔细地落上锁。<br/>
“小不点睡了？”<br/>
“睡了。”<br/>
快斗飞速地把新一按在墙上，凑过去吻住他的嘴唇，又舔又咬，又把人紧紧抱着。他把手伸进宽大的睡袍里，继续刚刚的行动。<br/>
“嗯……唔……”<br/>
新一不知道快斗这是怎么了，这种急不可耐的猛烈架势也就只有在他们年少时才有，那会儿都处在精力旺盛的时期，到了婚后，他们更倾向温吞地做爱。快斗把新一的睡袍褪了一半，多余的衣物挤兑在手肘间，露出一大片光滑平坦的胸膛，方便他品尝胸前的果实。快斗的身上仍然穿得整齐，内衬扎在西裤里，反倒是新一已经被折腾到衣服半遮半掩地挂在身上。光从视觉效果上来说，这很勾人。<br/>
新一的双手紧紧抓着快斗的双肩，嘴里难以抑制地泄出呻吟，又被他强制吞了回去。快斗抚着他的身体，又解开新一系在腰部的结，睡袍散了开，由此发现新一的前面还没有消下去。快斗并没有选择多加抚慰，而是转而探向后面……</p><p>那里是出人意料的柔软。<br/>
快斗这才意识到了什么，他也终于明白之前的新一究竟为什么会反常的矜持起来。<br/>
原来新一比他想象中的更加渴望获得快乐，以至于出门吃饭前就已经悄悄做好了所有准备，做足了润滑，但是又怕被快斗本人发现这一点，侦探的骄傲和羞耻让他临时退缩了起来。<br/>
这么说……今天这一路上他都夹着……<br/>
新一彻底涨红了脸，眼神四处躲闪，又没有制止快斗探进他身体内的行为，舒服得让他把身体都靠在了快斗身上，两个人的火热躯体紧密地贴在一块儿，烫化了心里的一片爱意，他羞得想要就地昏死的表情变成了最好的调味料。<br/>
“小不点睡之前还说，‘妈妈很想念爸爸’。”快斗的语气听不出起伏，“原来是这个意思吗？”<br/>
“等、等……！”<br/>
快斗环住新一的腰把他整个人都扛了起来，然后摔在床上。快斗瞥了眼刚刚放在床头柜上的安全套，拿起来一甩，把一整盒都扔进了垃圾桶。</p><p>“新一，也许你会喜欢上小不点二号。”<br/>
快斗眯起眼，在新一的眼睛里看见了那难以被窥视的欲望，他忍不住凑上去和侦探用力拥吻起来。<br/>
“这次可不会再有什么意外中止了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>